I Do
by Majestic Ribbons
Summary: Those idiotic girls said that I'm not pretty, so I'll never get married.' 'I know, I'll marry you! '


**Title: I Do  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: ****'Those idiotic girls said that I'm not pretty, so I'll never get married.****' 'I know, I'll marry you!'**

_Tenten was crying again._

_Small footsteps shuffled towards the small girl. "What are you crying about now?" The owner of the voice sounded exasperated._

_ Honey-brown eyes glared at him. "Not that you'd care, Neji."_

_Neji crouched down next to the six-year-old girl. "Gomen Tenten. Naruto was being annoying again."_

_"Oh."_

_ Neji poked Tenten. "Are you going to tell me or not?"_

_Tenten looked up at Neji. "Those idiotic girls said that I'm not pretty, so I'll never get married."_

_"Idiots." Neji agreed. An idea struck Neji's little prodigious 6-year-old mind. "I know, I'll marry you!"_

.

Ino was tying her hair in a single bun, with curly, brown tendrils framing her face.

"Thanks Ino." Tenten whispered, adjusting her simple white gown.

"No prob, Tenten! It's your wedding day!" Ino smiled. "Those stupid girls that teased you when we were little are probably really eating humble pie now!"

Tears escaped her eyes. "Ino...I'm--"

"--messing up your make-up." the blond finished. Ino smoothed her blue bridesmaid dress. "You're really pretty, Tenten."

.

_ Tenten was wearing a white sundress, not being old enough to purchase a bridal gown. Ino was not allowed anywhere near her mother's make-up kit, and instead, was tying Tenten's hair in a single bun. They were sitting in a small clearing._

_"Tenten, those stupid celebrity-pretending babies are so stupid. Don't listen to them." Ino said as she finished up Tenten's hair. "You're really pretty. "_

_"Thank you Ino-chan!" Tenten beamed at her friend._

_Ino smoothed her blue sundress, an imitation of a blue bridesmaid dress. "It's my pleasure!"_

.

Sasuke was standing next to an extremely nervous Hyuuga Neji. "So, you afraid your bride-to-be ran off with someone else?" he whispered.

"No!" Neji hissed. "The stupid tie's too tight."

"Oh, yeah. "Sasuke said, smirking. "You got that right."

Neji stopped messing with his tie and glared at Sasuke. "You might be the worst best man ever."

.

_Sasuke had just turned six, and was topping off the birthday with a wedding. He was the best man, to be exact. He messed with the tie he stole from his brother, Itachi's room."It's...so...tight!" he gasped._

_Neji was smirking at the Uchiha. "Are you saying that because Hinata-sama is walking up the aisle as the maid-of-honor?"_

_Poor little Sasuke blushed furiously. "N-no!"_

.

Hinata was walking up the aisle, leading the female part of the wedding party. Little Kimiko, the daughter of Anko and Kakashi, was the flower girl, tossing rose petals at people who deserved it. Like Sasuke, for instance, who could do nothing but let the six-year-old pelt rose petals at him.

Tenten was walking down the aisle behind Kimiko, her arm held by Maito Gai. The man's green tuxedo matched Rock Lee's, who was off at the side, sitting next to Sakura and Sai.

Sixteen Steps.

Then, ten.

Then, three.

And then, she was next to Neji.

.

_ Naruto was the priest, desperately trying to keep his paper mustache from falling off as he balanced a bible in one of his hands. "Man, this thing is heavy!"_

_ Hanabi was crawling up the 'aisle', throwing rose petals that Ino ripped off some roses she took from her mom's flower shop. Really, the aisle was just white drawing paper, torn from the roll. "Bah!" the smallest Hyuuga mumbled, happily. She was unaware why Ino had kidnapped her, brought her to a clearing in a dress she really didn't want to wear, and told her to throw rose petals everywhere. Especially at Uchiha Sasuke._

_"Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Hanabi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino! You are ladies and gentlepeople today!" Naruto began. "Erm...what does this say?"_

_" 'We are gathered here today to bind this woman and this man in holy matrimony.' " Neji hissed._

_" We are here today to marry Neji and Tenten because of some stupid girls!" Naruto announced._

.

"We are gathered here today," the priest said, "to bind this woman and this man in holy matrimony..."

"Nervous?" Neji asked his bride.

"A little." Tenten answered.

"Don't be." Neji whispered, touching her hand briefly.

.

_  
"Okay, Neji." Naruto said, one hand on his mustache and one of the bible. "Do you take Tenten as your bride, wife, and whatever?"_

_"I do." Neji announced._

_"Okay, Tenten." Naruto said, turning to Tenten. "Do you take Neji as your husband, groom, and whatever?"_

_"I do." Tenten announced._

_"Okay!" Naruto said loudly. "You may now kiss the bride!"_

.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Neji lifted Tenten's veil and kissed her gently.

In the background, Sasuke was heard demanding money from a certain loudmouth blond . "Okay dobe. I was right. They did get married on the same date as their fake wedding. Now hand over the fifty bucks."

******OWARI**

**I just thought that this was a cute idea. Having kiddie wedding flashes on the day of their wedding. And then, Sasuke gets pelted by rose petals two times in his 21-year-old life, once by Hanabi, and once by Kimiko, Anko and Kakashi's daughter. You happy Nezu? I gave her the name you wanted! xD And then, Naruto's holding up a bible and trying to keep on his fake mustache. Please review!**


End file.
